<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tumble After Tumble by KinkUncritical (sun_and_solace)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926653">Tumble After Tumble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/KinkUncritical'>KinkUncritical (sun_and_solace)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Like master your radiance etc), Begging, Belting, Body Possession, Bottom Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Caning, Cisgender Male Characters, Cisgender Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Commanding, Cumming On Command, D/s, Degradation, Discipline, Dominance, Drinking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fucking in front of another person, Humiliation, Impact Play, Kinky sex, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Roleplay, Stepping On, Submission, Teasing, Titles, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very Public Sex, and some aftercare, body control, clothing fetish, denial(mild), explicit instruction, explicit request, going commando, leather clothing, misleading words/actions, public impact play, regal clothing, risky sex, royal clothing, theres some fluff ok, tipsy sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/KinkUncritical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Whatever could you be talking about?" the Warrior mused, eyes sparkling with devilry. "Why is an Ascian knocking on my door at this hour of night?"</p>
  <p>"Perhaps because a certain Eorzean so slyly invited me in."<br/></p>
</blockquote>A series of chapters exploring a lighthearted and explicit relationship between Emet-Selch and the Warrior of Light. Lots of varying kinks will be present throughout this fic and it is <i>mostly</i> explicit.<br/>Enjoy!
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A First Time For Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted an excuse to write about a more lighthearted ES/WoL relationship while also being kinky so this work is ultimately that - a big compilation of explicit works that are linked by the relationship between ES and WoL. Most of the chapters are written and I will edit them as quickly as I am able!<br/>Keep in mind tags will change as I add new chapters so please MIND THE TAGS whenever a new chapter is uploaded.</p><p>(Also CW for tipsiness in the first chapter and possibly a future chapter. And uh, the first chapter is vanilla! Which I know is not what a lot of you follow me for xD)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emet-Selch sat at the table, fingers toying with his gloves and the various adornments on his clothes as he watched the Warrior of Light from across the tavern. She had her legs crossed, elbow propped up on her knee and balancing a book, her other hand lazily bringing a flagon to her lips as she drank. He sighed. She'd been like this for over an hour and had barely moved at all, her only motion being a wave of her hand to bring someone over to refill her drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a huff, Emet stood up and sauntered over to where she sat, promptly plopping himself down on the seat opposite her. She made no motion to show that she'd noticed his arrival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch raised an eyebrow. Her gaze remained on the book in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do know it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> rude not to look at someone when you're talking with them, hero?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She merely shrugged, her eyes still not leaving the text in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do know it is rude to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stare</span>
  </em>
  <span> at someone for several hours when theyre just trying to get a break from saving the world, right Ascian?" she swiftly retorted back, bringing the mug in her hand to her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smirk flitted across her face, and then it was gone, back to her completely blank expression. Amusement glinted behind her pupils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment, silence passed between them, and the Warrior of Light caught a glance at the other before it returned to her reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've been awfully engrossed in that book, I can't help but wonder what it's about," Emet mused to break the silence, reaching to grasp the book from her grip only for her to slip it closed and just out of his grasp. It was only then that Emet realised that her cheeks had become flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How much have you had to drink?" he enquired suddenly, causing her to raise an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's it to you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're tipsy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light huffed and stood up, propping her tankard, now empty, onto the table and tucking her book under her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess if I want any privacy today I'll just have to go to my room</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she stated loudly, articulating each syllable so very carefully so as to enunciate the falsehood in her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Since someone doesn't know how to take a hint.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, words devoid of any real irritation. She stole a glance at Emet's eyes before she turned heel and began to saunter away, slipping a few gil to the barkeep as she walked past and turning her head ever so slightly, as if to ensure that the Ascian had discerned her meaning, only turning back and continuing to walk when she saw him rise from his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet waltzed along several meters behind her, smirking every time he saw the other turn, so slightly it was nigh indiscernible, to check that he still followed, until he eventually found himself knocking softly at the door of her room at the Pendants, ears prickling at the soft rustling of fabric that preceded the opening of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light opened the door a crack and tilted her head to look through the gap, eyes glinting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't play coy now, not after you went to such painstaking lengths to make sure I was following you," Emet stated, trying so very hard to maintain a dullness to his voice, though he knew his mirth showed on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever could you be talking about?" the Warrior mused, eyes sparkling with devilry. "Why is an Ascian knocking on my door at this hour of night?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps because a certain Eorzean so slyly invited me in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet placed his hand on the frame of the door and pushed abruptly, exerting far more force to open the door than the Warrior of Light was using to keep it closed, causing her to stumble away slightly as he entered the room. Swiftly he closed the door, his gaze running up and down her figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She now wore a thin shift. Soft, white, cotton draped over her upper body so very delicately, only just covering her thighs. It cinched below her breasts and flared out in a most shapely manner, a stark contrast to the form fitting armor and robes he often saw her donning. Dressed like this, she looked as fragile as a twig, as though with the tiniest bit of pressure he would break her, though the glint in her eyes suggested she was far from fragile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sly minx...' Emet murmured, his gaze tracing the curve of her figure beneath the dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, because of this?" The Warrior of Light made a show of examining herself, delighting in how she felt his eyes wander over her form hungrily. "This is your fault for knocking on my door when I was right about to sleep, otherwise I'd be </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> more decent."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled as Emet hissed, hardness swelling between his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop playing with me, my dear," he growled, taking a step towards her as she put out a palm to stop him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah-ah," she chided. "This is my room, I make the rules."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smirk, she knelt before the other, glancing up at him and gingerly taking his hand in her own, pulling off the glove and trailing the tip of her finger along his palm before pressing it to her lips with a kiss. She watched Emet's expression, contorted with what she assumed was growing need, with a sly smile, and opened her mouth, taking his finger into it and slowly rolling her tongue along the warm flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet froze, the hardness in his pants beginning to throb. And then he remembered that she'd been drinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you want to do this in your current state?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, finger still in her mouth, before letting it fall out gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not to worry, it takes a lot more than that to alter my reasoning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let his hand drop to his side before standing up again and stepping forward, closing the distance between the pair so that she could feel his breath on her face, fingers coming to fidget with the fabric fastenings of his collar. Her eyes dropped to his lips as she rubbed the fabric of his robes between her thumb and forefinger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And by the Twelve... I've wanted to do this for </span>
  <em>
    <span>so long</span>
  </em>
  <span>..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments of silence passed between them, as if the pair were coming to terms with what was about to happen, and then she pressed her lips up against the other, her palms folding into the fabric and tugging, pulling him into her as his arms reached to her waist and did the same. Hot, heavy breathing passed between the two as their lips pressed against each other, fingers trailing up and along one another's arms, necks, backs, and tugging furiously at their clothes. After a few moments, the Warrior of Light pulled away, and growled, fingers tugging at the Garlean robes the Ascian wore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>How do you take these wretched things off?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet chuckled. It was no surprise the robes he wore were notoriously frustrating to remove given their many layers. Of course, given the latent magic he held as an Ascian, he often simply removed them from his vessel with a snap of his fingers, but in this moment, that would not do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Allow me, my dear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently plucking the Warrior of Light off him, his fingers shifted to the fastening of her own clothes, clearly intent on removing hers before he worked on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his fingers deftly toyed with and undid the fastenings along her shift, the Warrior of Light fidgeted impatiently, fingers trailing along the ornate detail of the Garlean robes the Ascian wore, unsure what to do with herself and all the same delighting when his fingers brushed beneath the fixings against the bare skin of her chest. When the drawstrings were finally undone, Emet-Selch pushed the fabric off her shoulders, letting it slide over her arms and to the floor to reveal her chest and legs, modesty just protected by her small clothes as his knuckle traced her sternum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light let out a sound of frustration, and with a huff knelt to the floor, gathering Emet's robes in her hands and pulling them over her head, much to the surprise of the Ascian, only for him to jump slightly when she cupped the growing hardness within his pants and rubbed her palm against it. With a slightly disappointed sigh at his inability to make a show of removing his clothes, Emet snapped his fingers, resigned, promptly ridding himself of his robes and leaving himself standing in his small clothes, the Warrior of Light with her cheek now pressed up against his heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her delight at the barriers to her prize having been removed obvious on her face, the Warrior of Light ran her hands hungrily along the Ascian's thighs and looked up at him adoringly, the hunger and lust in her eyes palpable. Her finger hooked under the fabric where his pelvis met his thigh, and trailed upwards to the outside of his thigh before tugging, swiftly pulling him free and bringing the garment to his ankles, allowing her to lick a vulgar line from the base to the tip of his cock, causing him to cry out at the sudden sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My it looks like I'm not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> one who's been wanting this," she murmured, eyes sparkling. "I also did not expect to be able to make you cry out, I'll count that as a win."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet hissed as her tongue returned to his length, circling along the tip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't get it again so be grateful," he murmured, his fingers coming to curl around her head, tangling into her locks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light flicked her tongue over the tip of his length, bringing her hands to cup the soft orbs at his base before she parted her lips and slowly consumed him, pressing the back of her tongue flat against the bottom of his cock as she did so, her other hand playing with the wispy hairs that sat just above his hardness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet's hands tightened around her head as he bit back a groan, back arching in response to her ministrations as she began to bob slowly, almost gagging each time she reached the back of her throat but not easing her motions. Soft, wet noises broke from her mouth amid hot, heavy breaths around him as she worked herself over him, her own need tingling within the base of her stomach and growing stronger as Emet gasped and threw his head back, an ever so soft moan escaping from his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His toes curled as she traced a slow line from the base to the tip and let his cock pop out of her mouth, a thin trail of saliva following in its wake as the Warrior of Light panted, her smile betraying how pleased she was to see the response her actions wrought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch caught his breath for a few moments, his hands softly petting the Warrior's head and stroking her cheek, before he grabbed her by her shoulders and tugged gently, urging her to stand back up, and promptly sweeping her into a bridal carry as she obeyed, earning a soft yelp from her as he threw her to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squeaked softly as Emet knelt over her, pressing his knee up between her legs and rolling it over her small clothes, causing her to whine softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, my dear,' he murmured, delighting in how she began to sway her hips upon his knee, his own motions stilling. "Have you ever lain with a Garlean before?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light whined, arching her back as Emet's hand moved to her breast, tugging the small clothes away from their purchase on her pert flesh, and palmed his hand along her rib cage to her thighs, where his fingers tugged at the underwear and pried them away from her legs, threads of slickness breaking as the fabric let up its grip on her wetness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran a knuckle slowly along the outside of her need, pressing it gently between the folds of skin as he ran his finger back up, bringing  his lips to her ear, nibbling at the rim of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I asked you a question my dear," he murmured, his lips brushing against her ear as he pressed his chest against hers, finger continuing to trail along her wetness as the Ascian feathered a trail of kisses down her neck and collarbone, along her sternum to her pelvis where he moved his finger to replace it with his tongue, snaking its length over and then between the folds of skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no," the Warrior of Lightness moaned softly, one hand gripping at the bedsheets below her and the other snaking into Emet's locks as her back arched to meet more of his touch. "A-Ah... I can't say I've lain with an Ascian either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet ran his palms up and along her rib cage, cupping them around her breasts and toying at the mottled flesh at their center.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Allow me to educate you then, on how we bed our women."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid his tongue along her length again, this time snaking it into her gently and curling, prying up and against her walls as he tugged at the pert flesh of her nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palming the flesh of her waist, the Ascian brought his finger back between her legs, rolling his tongue out of her and replacing it with his finger, hooking it and rubbing at the soft section within her as his tongue rolled over and flicked at her clit, causing the Warrior of Light to moan and whine, back arching and fingers tightening in his hair, pulling him towards her fervently, her hips rolling against his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emet-Selch," she moaned his name, long and low, the hand that grabbed at the bedsheets moving to join the other on his head, pressing his face against her wetness. "P-please fuck me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light rocked her hips against the Ascians face as he slid a second finger in to join the first, starting to thrust with them gently in tandem with the strokes of his tongue, bending his fingers up and brushing against her walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"U-use me.. please.." she moaned, her fingers tightening their tangle within his locks. "E-Emet-Selch..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tugged at his hair, urging him up to look at her, only speaking when he leant back up and his gaze met hers, his fingers still motioning within her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please," she felt herself melting beneath his golden eyes, a few strands of his hair clinging to his forehead against the thin layer of sweat. She whined, arching her back with delectable need. "Please Emet-Selch, I- I need you in me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet's lips curled into a soft smile, the coyness that had once been written all over his face gone and replaced with adoration, as he obliged her, bringing his length to her entrance and guiding himself into her with his hand, pressing his chest up to hers as he eased himself completely into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light wrapped her legs around him, moaning at the sensation of being filled as the Ascian's hand trailed between her legs to resume toying with her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me my dear, how does it feel?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light only moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come now, I know you enjoy literature, I am sure you can describe it to me in quite some detail." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smugness had returned to his voice. A long and low moan left her lips as she shuddered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-so good.. and full.. and warm..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Much better," Emet purred, trailing kisses along her collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light rolled her hips below the other, as if enticing him to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please move..." she whined, drawing out the plea with a long sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tut tut, much better, but not what I wanted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>In detail</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light whined in protest, bucking her hips desperately, grateful that at the very least his finger continued to roll over her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"E-Emet.. please..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet removed the finger from her clit, and pressed it against her lips, causing her to open where he pressed his finger down against her tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, or you will get nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another whine, but she began to speak, prompting Emet to slide his finger from her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you feel.. so.. so hot within me, like.. like... you're spreading and filling ever bit of me, e-even bits I didn't know could be filled. It feels warm, like liquid... A-ahh.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet slowly shifted himself, beginning to thrust, bringing his lips to her ear as he gradually sped up his motions and returned his finger to her clit, rolling over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that better?" he murmured, lips brushing along her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An obscene moan left her mouth, back arching as his fingers toyed with her clit and breast, his movements beginning to quicken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Th-thank you," she whispered, the 'o' being drawn out into another moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep going," Emet whispered, fingers working deftly along her flesh in tandem with his strokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's.. it's like fire, everywhere you touch... I.. aahh.. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet ran his tongue gently along the outer rim of her ear as she spoke, causing her to shiver and gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emet-Selch," she moaned, her voice shifting two tones lower. "Fuck me like an Ascian would fuck the one they hate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands clawed at the fabric on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"F-faster, please, dear god."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he obliged, the need within his stomach having quickened, his hands shifted to her pelvis and squeezed against the skin as he thrust into her violently, her hand snaking to where they joined and beginning to roll against her clit as she worked herself, closing her eyes and focusing on bringing herself to completion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes lit up at the wondrous image below him, the Warrior of Light moaning obscenely with every thrust, her finger working deftly against herself in response to </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> words and </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> ministrations. He brought his mouth to her breast and rolled his tongue over the bud in the middle as she writhed, one of her hands rolling over herself and the other running through Emet's hair, over his shoulder and along his chest, feeling the subtle musculature below the skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so beautiful," she whispered between gasps, and Emet looked up at her as he continued his thrusts. She looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran one of his hands up her waist and along her arm to where her hand curled into the bed sheets, wrapping his fingers around hers, that bit of intimacy swiftly bringing her undone. Moaning as she quivered, her legs wrapped around him, her toes curling as her back arched and she shuddered, each squeeze of her walls against him bringing him to his own completion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet thrust one final time as she clenched around him and then pulled out, hot thick strings spilling across her chest as she puffed, her fingers squeezing the Ascian's palm. And then he fell to her side, panting as he came down from his high as she came down from hers, her hand trailing to the lines that now stained her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you made a mess on me," she breathed out, smiling audibly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, well, I can't have you falling pregnant can I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed softly. The quiet tinkering of bells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can next time, I take herbs just in case."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next time?" Emet's eyes glinted. "Already planning a next time, are we?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swatted at him playfully, but said nothing, her finger trailing along her chest where his essence lay and bringing some of it to her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'s sweet," she murmured, and it was obvious by the way her smile faded that she was falling asleep fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet snapped his fingers, promptly ridding her of the mess across her chest as she began to breathe heavily, her hand flopping to the side of her face as she fell asleep, and pulled the blankets of her bed over her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek before standing up to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you tomorrow," he murmured, and let the void consume him, nabbing him away from the humid room that now smelled of sweat and sex.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Occular</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags updated, but CW for this chapter: Public/risky sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch smirked, watching as the Warrior of Light closed the door behind her hurriedly and stepped rapidly towards him with intent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever could you want with me, I wonder."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light bit her lip in an attempt to hide her mirth, glancing behind her at the door to the Occular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see those little glances you were throwing my way, you seem </span>
  <em>
    <span>awfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> interested in me today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must be hallucinating," she retorted, crossing her arms. "How awfully conceited of you, to think the Warrior of Light, or Darkness, as the case may be, has such </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> interest in you, as you so eloquently put it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't play coy now. You were begging me so </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> very sweetly yesterday, it wouldn't do to tarnish my memory of that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> no idea what you're talking about, did you hit your head?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior made a show of tilting her head to inspecting the Ascian, hands hovering around his head as if inspecting for bumps. The devilry that glinted in her eyes and the slight smile playing on her lips had Emet curling his toes, and unable to resist he reached out, fingers gripping at her shoulders to stop her moving about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wonder how you could have possibly forgotten, my dear. After all, the things you asked me to do to you were utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>shameless</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand trailed to the small of her back and pressed her body towards his, bringing his hands to her hips and parting her legs with his knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my," the Warrior of Light breathed, turning her head towards the other and pulling herself into him. "Laying your hands on me here is certain to get you killed. Are you sure you've thought this decision through?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch only chuckled, lips brushing along her neck and placing soft feathered kisses along her collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"However am I to resist with all those coy smiles thrown at me in front of your dear Exarch? It's almost like you want him to know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt her smile into his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what if I do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch bit his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My my, I must say despite yesterdays performance I continue to be surprised. What brazen thing will you do next I wonder..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid his hands downwards, one pausing at the very base of her back to keep her firmly against him, and the other sliding down the outside of her hip and slipping to the inside of her thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me then, do you desire for me to take you here? Where he might hear your vulgar moans?" He ran his hand slowly up her thigh, palm cupping the soft flesh, gently brushing his lips up her neck and along her jaw. "Where he might walk out at any moment? Him and your precious Scions?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light hummed and shifted herself downwards to meet the palm sliding slowly up her thigh, one of her arms resting on Emet's shoulder and the other sliding between the two of them to meet the growing hardness beneath his robes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you tell me? It seems I am not the only one with </span>
  <em>
    <span>shameless</span>
  </em>
  <span> ideas."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet hooked a finger beneath her small clothes and pulled them to the side, expertly gliding his finger just along the outside of the Warrior of Light's need, causing her to moan softly and press into him further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me? Why my dear, no matter where I am I would not be able to resist."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid his finger slowly along the inside of her folds before promptly removing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I'm not sure what it is you want. You'll have to tell me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light let out an exasperated moan in complaint, moving to chase his touch only for Emet's hand on her back to press down, pinning her to him in her current position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah ah," he chided. "We mustn't be impatient. Once you ask nicely you'll get what you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pouted angrily, electing to rock her hips against his crotch enticingly. When Emet choked back a moan, she grinned with devilry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not if I pull it from you first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting down on a moan with a hiss, Emet shifted his hands to her hips and dug his fingers into her skin, pinning her in place in an attempt to still her ministrations, only for the Warrior of Light to grab at his hardness through his robes with her palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't toy with me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ascian</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she said coyly, mouth twisting to one side in a devious smile. "Just give me what I want and I won't torture you back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet did not release his grasp, his need throbbing angrily in his pants as her fingers rubbed over it, her sweet touch dulled by the layers of fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And if I do not oblige?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't say I won't toy with you then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet shook his head and swiftly shifted his hands, prompting her to turn around and then pulling her back into him, pressing his hardness against her rear. He slid one hand to her neck and pulled backwards, pinning her body flush with his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what if I just..." he murmured, sliding his free hand between her thighs. "Take it from you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light let out a soft chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose that-- Ah-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet flicked his finger carefully over her soaked small clothes, tip of his finger </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> rubbing over the sensitive bead of nerves, sending a bolt of pleasure through her and rendering her silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm.. did I find your off switch?" he asked smugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grit her teeth as he pressed the pad of his finger more firmly against it and slowly began to rub through the fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or perhaps.." he hooked a finger under the wet fabric and tugged downwards before sliding a finger along her wetness. "Your on switch?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up," she growled, hips pressing into him with fervor, chasing after his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet clicked his tongue, slipping his finger away as she followed after it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So impatient.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thin line of her lips began to tremble and she let her eyes slip closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet raised his brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, what was that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip, hips still pressing into him, chasing more of his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please," she breathed again. "Touch me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He certainly had not expected the Warrior of Light to succumb so easily. Letting his hand trail back between her thighs, carefully stroking just on the outside of her length, Emet decided he would explore this further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such a sweet request..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped the tip between the folds, sliding it along the inside of one, then the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it has me wondering if perhaps the Warrior of Light..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed his finger against the sensitive bundle of nerves, causing her to snap her back into an arch as if she had been shocked, squirming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is more submissive than I would have thought..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued to roll his finger along her clit as she squirmed and writhed, his other hand sliding back to her neck and pinning her head to his shoulder, allowing him to brush his lips over the shell of her ear and along her neck, small mewls escaping her lips as she shook her head ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Warrior of Light</span>
  </em>
  <span>, do you want me to put you in your place?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whined, the fervent shaking of her head falling still, only to be replaced by the quivering of her thighs as he slid a finger into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You asked me so nicely to use you yesterday.. perhaps I will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let his finger roll up against the spot within her which he knew would send her wild, and in his grasp she shuddered, a stifled moan breaking from her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me.. Tell me what you want me to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned, and he tightened his grip on her neck ever so slightly, beginning to pump his fingers in her, his motions growing more furious as she remained silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me," he growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with a cry, she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me, please. Here, where they might walk out and see how utterly shameful I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet's fingers slid out of her, and with a snap she found herself bare before him, clothes no where to be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet chuckled and brought his palms to her breasts, tugging gently at the pert flesh as she stammered. Yshtola, Thancred and Urianger still communed with the Crystal Exarch just a few metres away, liable to exit any time, and so her eyes remained fixed on the door as Emet's hands trailed over her figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shuddered, heart pounding angrily in her chest as his fingers moved to trace her skin, feathering over the underlying bone and musculature and squeezing gently here and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful.." he murmured, and let his fingers trail back between her legs, swiftly sliding within her and resuming their motions from earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a subtle scrape the door before them was pushed open, and the Warrior squeaked softly, the Ascian's fingers maintaining their pace. Her gaze fixed upon the door, heart leaping to her throat as it stood open, frozen in space as someone held it ajar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She expected Emet to stop, to snap his fingers and take them elsewhere, but his fingers continued to move within her, rubbing fervently against that spot within her as if he were </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get her to moan. She hissed at him, her hand reaching backwards to grab at his wrist in an attempt to still his motions, eyes fixed forward as the Scions stepped out, watching to see if they would look their direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet, however, let his hand slip out of her, promptly moving his finger to her clit and letting the tip roll over it, tearing a squeak from her lips as she did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when the Scions made no response to her sound, she realised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-ah, Emet.. Did you.. make us.. silent?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet only chuckled, but the Warrior of Light felt her breath still in her throat as she watched Y'shtola look around. For a moment she wondered if Emet's magics could have failed, if Y'shtola could sense what was happening. She imagined the shock on her face, and the anger on Thancred's, and her breath hitched, thighs quivering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch's lips brushed against her ear, his chest pressed against her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My, did you just get wetter? Who knew the Warrior of Light was such an exhibitionist,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm not-" she started, and moaned softly as Emet slid his fingers back into her, adding a third to his ministrations and pressing up against the sections she seemed most sensitive, delighting in how her legs shuddered in response to his touch, threatening to give way below her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thumb slid over her clit and she squirmed, her palms squeezed together in front of her chest in a sorry attempt at maintaining a facade of sanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a low chuckle, Emet brought his hand to her neck and pushed, bidding her bend over as he freed himself from his robes. He slid his fingers from her, and pressed the tip of his length against her entrance, rubbing it along her length and then in one swift motion sheathing himself within her, pulling an utterly obscene moan from between her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful my dear," he murmured, mirth staining his tone. "Even my magicks can only silence so much."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like to headcannon that he then plugs her up with his cum on the way home so that she doesn't leak all over her legs.. because I'm a bad person like that.</p><p>Sorry for not writing the actual P in V xD brain just didn't feel like writing an orgasm.<br/>I promise I won't leave you hungry next chapter!<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. On the Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emet-Selch has some suspicions about the Warrior of Light's sexual taste and puts them to the test</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pushing out ch.3!<br/>This chapter is dedicated to Feeeshy, my fellow lover of leather.</p><p>There are a few areas where Im iffy on paragraphs so I apologise if there is a bit that flows odd, but this is.. a common concern for me and apparently not an issue I have been assured by friends. I worry anyway because that is what I do.</p><p>CW in this chapter:<br/>Dominance/submission, leather clothing, teasing/denial(mild), begging, titles (master), mild humiliation/degradation, stepping on, cumming on command, third party involvment/exhibitionism (non consensual but not involved in sex act, see end notes for more spoilery details if you are concerned)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can I speak to you for a moment?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had a stern expression on her face, no doubt an act in front of the rest of the Scions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course, my dear."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Warrior of Light turned and beckoned with her hand as she walked out of the Occular into the halls of the Crystal Tower. Emet-Selch dutifully followed, his gaze meeting hers as he gently shut the door behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emet-Selch stifled a laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My you've become bold. Right here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," she muttered, and the corner of her lips tugged into a smile. "You've already fucked me here. Somewhere else."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emet pursed his lips and snapped, sending the pair tumbling through darkness for a brief moment before it gave way to a simple room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I may have an idea."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emet took a dangerous step forward and smirked, placing his hands on the other's shoulders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'd like to try something," he said, lifting one of his hands as he began to pace around the Warrior. "Last we met you did some things that suggested perhaps you are more..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emet brought his face to her ear, pressing his chest against her back, causing her breath to catch in her throat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...submissive, than I first presumed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He paced back to her front, trailing a knuckle up her breastbone and neck to her jaw, tilting her head up to gaze at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'd like to test that theory."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Warrior of Light smirked deviously. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And how do you intend to do that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emet's eyes glinted, devilry dancing behind them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kneel."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His tone had grown dangerous, commanding, and despite the devilry behind his eyes his face had taken on an expression which meant he would not take kindly to disobedience. An excitement stirred in her stomach, and she sank to her knees before him, gaze still fixed on his. Even if she hadn't willed it, her body acted almost of its own accord, bowing down to his order.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good," Emet drew out, letting his palm rest on her head and trail along the shell of her ear to her jaw, thumb running over her lip. "Now, open."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Swallowing, the Warrior of Light let her lips part, her eyes watching Emet's gaze shift over her body and flitting to his hand as he snapped it, baring her before him and ridding him of his robes, leaving him in only a plain button up, with leather pants and leather gloves on his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His hand left her face and fidgeted with the front of his pants, working to free himself. Carefully she watched as he slipped himself free, noting how he dared not touch or stroke himself before his hand returned to her jaw and tugged her gaze back to his eyes. They had grown dark, hungry, ravenous. Commanding. She felt her insides twist, excitement swiftly beginning to pool between her legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Suck."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A stuttered whine left her lips as she fell forward onto her hands for a brief moment, loosing herself at the utter authority of his tone. She squeezed her eyes shut, pacing her breathing to gather her senses before she sat back up and moved to take him in her hand, his leather glove catching her palm and squeezing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. Using your mouth only."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another whine. It felt like her insides were liquefying. Damn this man! How did he know so well what to do?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She swallowed, and let her hand fall back to the floor when he let go, letting her tongue slip out so that she could trace a line from the base of his cock to the tip before taking it in her mouth, rocking her head back and forth as she began to pace. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Warrior let her tongue roll over the ridges and lines on his length as she bobbed, taking him in as much as she was able before pulling away, dotting a kiss at his pelvis as she caught her breath before resuming, all the while keeping her eyes on him. She watched his dark gaze, her brows knitting and his eyes slipping shut briefly as she took him all the way into her mouth and sat there for a few moments, trying not to gag. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emet purred, his hand softly moving to rest upon her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good girl.." he murmured, and a soft moan left her lips despite herself, palms curling in on themselves as she struggled to maintain a semblance of sanity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A jarring knock on the door caused her to pull back suddenly, only for Emet's hand to tighten on the back of her head, holding her in place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stay put," he breathed, and she caught his lips turning up at the edge as mirth bled into his voice. "Don't you want them to see you serving your master?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A long low moan slipped from between her lips, drool beginning to dribble down her chin from their joining. The idea of it sent such heat through her body that she had to move her hands to her thighs and squeeze to control herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come in."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her gaze flitted to the side as the door swung open, watching as the Ascian in white stepped forth, mouth open as though he were about to speak. For a brief moment he said nothing, gaze tilting downwards and fixing upon the Eorzean who knelt before Emet-Selch, cheeks flushed and brows arched, his cock in her throat with drool spilling from around it. And then he shut his mouth, staring silently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her eyes met his, and she moaned, her fingers shifting up to Emet's thighs and clinging into the leather as unimaginable need soared through her body, heart pounding so hard it felt as though her vision might black out. Expression souring, the Ascian turned and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him with notable noise as the Warrior of Light's head spun and she rocked back on her heels.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Filthy thing, did that turn you on even more?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her gaze shifted back to his, and she felt herself shatter under the amusement plain on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She moaned, eyes fluttering shut as she nodded, and Emet chuckled, his fist curling into her hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Keep going, I didn't say you could stop."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She tried, she tried so dearly, but with her head spinning with such ferocity it felt as though she would pass out at any moment. When Emet's hand finally left her head she popped off and rocked backwards in a haze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I-I can't.." she murmured. "E-Emet.. please..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wordless and breathy, she keeled over, hands out to keep her from falling forward.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look at me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gods she was going to expire. Each word, each movement, mounted need upon need. With a moan she let herself rock backwards, rolling her head so that she gazed up at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tell me what you need."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She opened her mouth to speak but found her tongue numb in her mouth, useless.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"N..dah.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emet's lips curled into a smile, and he knelt before her, bringing himself to about her height so she didn't need to lean back to look at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Those aren't words, I'm afraid you'll need to speak clearly."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nnn-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Warrior of Light fell forward again onto her hands, and Emet's hand curled into her locks, tugging her head up so that she gazed up at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're drooling."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She hadn't realised.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tell me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her eyes rolled back, fluttering shut for a brief moment before opening and fixing on his face again, afraid to leave his gaze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I... I..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emet sighed, before sinking his hand between her thighs and squeezing gently at the soft flesh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If I were to take a guess..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pushed at her leg, spreading her thighs apart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can't focus on pleasing your master because this.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A leather clad finger dove into her wetness, wriggling inside of her for a brief moment and causing her to throw her head back and moan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"-Is taking up all of your attention."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulled his finger out and brought it to her mouth, slipping it into her parted lips and cleaning himself off with her tongue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tell me, why do you think you deserve pleasure, hmm?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She couldn't. She couldn't even think clearly anymore, let alone speak.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmmnn pleaaasseeee..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mm, I'm not sure..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emet's hands moved away from her, and with a snap a riding crop appeared in his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Only good girls deserve rewards..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He twisted his hands over the crops grip, leather groaning beneath his grasp.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you think?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tilted the crop forward, placing it square beneath her jaw and pushing, tilting her head backwards so that she was straining, drool finally no longer spilling from her lips as she uttered out a garbled response.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's that? You'll need to speak up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The riding crop traced a line from her jaw along her neck, sternum, stomach, between her legs, where it pressed up between her wetness and rubbed, causing her to squeak and keel over again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sit upright," Emet said bluntly, pressing harder with the crop between her legs, carefully making sure to press the butt of it against the clit as she continued to shudder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I- I can't," she finally managed, hands balling back into fists.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emet chuckled, lifting his foot and pressing it the center of her chest, pushing her backwards down the floor. Muscles trembling from exertion she followed, easing backwards until she rest against the floor, her legs splayed in an uncomfortable w-shape, the crop still pressing, rubbing slowly against her clit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Smiling down at her, Emet dug in the sole of his foot upon her chest, watching her eyes grow wide as her breathing ceased, a heady sound between a whimper and a moan slipping from her lips when he lifted his weight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So pliant.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shifted his foot lower still until it sat above her pelvis, letting the crop slip away and replacing it with his heel, pressing it into her wetness and pulling a whimper from her lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And so needy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her eyes fluttered, hands opening and closing into fists as her breath hitched in her throat. She was nearing her limit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wonder, can I make you cum with just my words?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A broken whimper fell from her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Grind yourself to completion. Let me see your shame. Show me how much you want to cum."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stuttering as heat soared to her cheeks, she began to sway her hips, eyes fluttering shut as her breath hitched in her throat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pitiful. So willing to chase your need that you'd humiliate yourself by grinding against the sole of my foot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His foot fell away, and she quivered, squeezing her thighs together and rubbing in an attempt to soothe her arousal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"E-Emet-Selch.. p-please... I.. I..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emet knelt before her, placing his hands on her knees and prying her legs apart with considerable force, before standing up again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You will keep your legs spread and yourself on display. Only I control what pleasure you receive."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A heady whimper slipped from her lips, her body practically trembling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I-If you don't stop..." she breathed out, voice weak with exertion. "I'm.. I'm going to lose myself..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"To just my words?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sounded both disappointed and amused in the same sentence. She could only whine in response.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"P-please.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Perhaps I want to see you lose yourself like that.." Emet murmured, pacing around to her side so he stood by her head and pressing his foot on her chest again. "If I ordered you to cum, would you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her brows arched with delectable need as she gazed up at him, breath coming out stuttered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Y-yes... Master.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cum."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And she melted, trembling and quivering as a small orgasm rocked her frame, eyes fluttering closed for a few brief moments. She could feel his eyes upon her, watching her squirm in her lust addled state, and the thought of her laying on the floor, completely at his mercy and put there by mere words, pulled an incredibly long moan from her lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look at me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She swallowed, breath still coming out in labored pants, and let her eyes slip back open, gazing up at him from her place beneath his foot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Utterly deplorable."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And her brows knit as she stuttered out a needy whimper again, fists clenching by her sides.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"P-Please.. I.. I still..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He raised an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You still.. ? Go on, I want to hear it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She only whined in response, trying to arch beneath his foot, causing him to press down further still, tugging the breath from her lungs until she spoke, practically a whisper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"N-need.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Need what?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His lips curled into a smile as her expression grew even more pained.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Y-your touch... E-Emet-S-selch.. p-please..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tell me exactly what you want."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A long moan slipped from her lips, his foot slipping off her chest and allowing her back to arch, thighs trembling as she fought the urge to close them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Remember, keep your thighs spread."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a second she babbled, fists curling and uncurling as she tried to gain a semblance of control over herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Emet-Selch..." She breathed his name out, savouring it on her tongue even as her breath hitched. "E-Emet... S-selch..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gazed down at her as her eyes squeezed shut, devilry glinting behind his own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, my dear?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"E-Emet.. Your f-finger.. in me.. <em>p</em>-please."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knelt back down, placing the crop to the side and sliding his arm beneath her back, pulling her up towards him, allowing her to fall into his chest, her head on his shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Very well, I think that's enough torture for today, I have my answer," he murmured, lips brushing against the shell of her ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His hand slid between her legs again, brushing against her clit and beginning to roll against it as her breath hitched, her hands moving to wrap around him and cling to the back of his shirt. The leather felt cool and sticky against her, slightly more textured than his finger, and each roll of his fingers sent her delirious with desire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a brief moment Emet pulled away, tugging the leather from his hands with his teeth before letting his fingers slip up into her, warm and intimate and far more acute. With the fabric gone her entire body tensed at the sudden directed pressure of his fingers, and she was so wound up that she nearly came from just a single curve of his finger alone. Her grip on the Ascian tightened, fingers tracing his back to curl into his hair as she moaned, thighs quivering. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I.. won't last..." she managed to stammer out, and Emet chuckled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then come undone on my fingers."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And she did, quivering in his grasp as her insides melted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>**</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emet stroked a finger over her cheekbone, sweeping a stray hair from her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, if I were to use the crop on you, or anything else..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiled up at him, adoration seeping into every crease of her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You may."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And the safe word?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Always red."</p>
  <p>And mumbling happily she leant into him, wrapping her arms around his chest and nuzzling into his shoulder</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SPOILERS CW: Non consenting third party walks in on sex act then leaves.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed &lt;3<br/>Next chapter gets a bit spicy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Throne Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was one of the first chapters I wrote for this fic...<br/>and it's still one of my favourites.<br/>Dedicated to Feeeshy again, let us revel in the glory that is E-S with a riding crop and leather gloves.</p><p>CW in this chapter: discipline/punishment, D/s, caning, belting, riding crop, exhibition, public sex, public humiliation, degradation, derogatory language. It is consensual as before but there's no explicit prior discussion of the activities taking place so please be wary of that if that is something that may upset you and let me know if you think I've missed anything.</p><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light fidgeted and fussed at the collar of Emet's garb, toying with the fastenings, clasps, and decorative adornments as he raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you thinking, my dear?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pursed her lips.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just moments ago Y'shtola was talking about the history of the Garlean empire with Urianger..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pouted and continued fidgeting with the fixing of his collar, curling her lips to one side then the other as though in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've always wondered how you take these off," she stated suddenly. "There are so many layers it looks like, and it looks so unnecessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>complex</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet chuckled as she continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose as an Ascian you can just leave the vessel while you sleep and save yourself the trouble but..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can show you, if you'd like."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior stood in stunned silence for a moment, before a grin filled with devilry and excitement both flitted across her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mayhap you can show me the Garlean empire too while you're at it? I must say," she continued, speeding up progressively with each word as her excitement and energy mounted. "I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> wondered about what kind of lavish place you lived in as emperor, and how you, as </span>
  <em>
    <span>founding father</span>
  </em>
  <span>, went about constructing the place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure it's luxurious,” she continued, eyes flicking down his visage and flitting over his robes before meeting his gaze. “Especially given your.. Expensive tastes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet smirked, planting his hands firmly on her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You only needed to ask, my dear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light raised an eyebrow in question and then staggered forward, hands reaching out to grab onto the Ascian for support as a wave of nausea overcame her, vision prickling with spots of darkness and then clearing up as abruptly as it had begun. Emet's grip on her shoulder loosened as the spinning of her vision shuddered to a halt, and she stumbled forward, glancing around at her new surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A canopy bed sat in the middle of an extraordinarily large room, lavish curtains draped over the posts, providing anyone within excellent privacy. A fire roared at one end of the room, and a set of ornately carved wooden drawers sat at the other, two large bookshelves by either side. Beside the fire sat an ornate chair, draped with what the Warrior of Light imagined was fine silk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Impressive for one who never spent their life surrounded by it, I imagine," Emet said, waltzing over to the chair and plucking, for a moment, the fabric in his hand, before tossing it back onto the plush seating. "But, ah, the main attraction... you wanted to see how this came off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet motioned to the edge of the bed, and gingerly the Warrior of Light sat down, taking care to sweep her robes beneath her legs, ensuring that she sat on the very edge of the bed as though she were somehow afraid of sullying it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ascian smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've half a mind to just push you onto the bed and lay you bare."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flushed, glancing down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To watch as you squirm and writhe atop my fine silken sheets in a hopeless attempt at not touching such finery."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior interlaced her fingers, squeezing her palms together as heat rushed to her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet you so readily touch the emperor, a luxury you most definitely are not deserving of and of far more import than the bed sheets you sit upon... Your mind truly is a mystery... in any case, do look up. I thought you wanted to watch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light felt herself curling in on herself, need building within her stomach as she forced her gaze upwards, the Ascian meeting her gaze and smiling almost impishly before he began to pluck away each layer of fabric, laying them one by one on the chair as they came off. She watched with fascination as each piece of fabric unfurled, long tender fingers pulling at them, slowly, surely, unwrapping himself from his tangle of clothes, leaving him bared before her, her eyes trailing hungrily along his figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cords of muscle rippled below skin which prickled and pebbled where it met the cool air and faded to normal where the heat of the fire brushed against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch paced towards her, cupping her cheek in his hands, the cool brush of his fingers sending ice down her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I.." she whispered, heat soaring in her chest as golden eyes peered down upon her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was beautiful, picturesque, those glowing aurum eyes inching towards hers as his lips pressed against hers and stole her breath, only for his touch to disappear, the Ascian pacing towards the drawers.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-What are you doing?" the Warrior of Light stammered, jumping up to stand from her uncomfortable seat on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, my dear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet turned around as he put together a new outfit, layering sashes of gold and red and black over one another, tiresomely fastening numerous clasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I have some </span>
  <em>
    <span>important</span>
  </em>
  <span> things to attend to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light felt her brows furrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What could you possibly have to attend to, having not been Emperor for so many years?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet merely smiled at her, devilry glinting behind his eyes, and walked out of the room, plucking one of many crowns from the stand beside the door as she trawled behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Emet-Selch walked up along the isle of the throne room and sat down, lifting a finger and crooking it to beckon only for his kings-guard to bar her way, she realised his plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes sparkling with mischief from where he sat, Emet bade them let  her through, and she paced to stand in front of him, hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch raised a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you some form of savage? Were you not taught to kneel before your emperor? </span>
  <em>
    <span>On your knees, hero.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narrowing her eyes, the Warrior of Light knelt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emet-Selch-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emperor Solus," he corrected, his lips twisting slyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emperor Solus-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what makes you think someone as pitiful as you, an Eorzean, is worthy of my time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh he was cunning, she'd give him that, but two could play at </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>radiance</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>serve</span>
  </em>
  <span> you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her tone dripped with insincerity, each word long and drawn out, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> obvious mockery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you mock me, hero?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit her cheek to keep herself from grinning. "And what if I do? Will the </span>
  <em>
    <span>mighty Emperor Solus</span>
  </em>
  <span> punish me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch said nothing for a few moments, merely looking down at her, her eyes glinting, before his hands shifted to the decorative sashes around his waist and began tugging at them, shifting them this way and that and watching with delight as her expression changed from one of mirth to one of subtle worry as his belt snaked out from behind the layers of fabric. Her brows arched further, mouth parting slightly in worry as her eyes followed his hand pulling the length of his belt slowly from its position around his waist. She felt her stomach roll with anxiety, and a hint of excitement jolted through her veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, I'll have to punish you for both your cheek, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> your misgivings."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch leant forward, elbows on his knees, folding the belt in his hand over on its length and pressing so that leather rubbed against leather and sung. Inhaling slowly, he placed it beneath the Warrior's chin, leveraging it to force her gaze to meet his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Present yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I.." she stuttered, eyes flitting down her nose as her cheeks heated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go on then," Emet did not try to hide his amusement, lips curling into a coy smile. "Turn around and present yourself to me. Let my royal guard watch as I make an example of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light cautiously met his gaze as he sat back in his throne, crossing his legs and his arms in a gesture that signified his impatience. After a few breaths, each growing shakier than the last as she realised the corner she had backed herself into, she stole a glance behind her at the royal guard. Most of them maintained their gaze forward, but a few turned their heads ever so slightly in her direction, a slave to their curiosity, hoping that their gaze was just subtle enough that it wouldn't be noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well? You mustn't keep your Emperor waiting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her gaze back to the Garlean, breath catching in her throat at the coy expression on his face, his fingers trailing along the stitches along his belt. He wasn't even trying to hide how keen he was to put his tool to good use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she made no motion to move, Emet unfurled the belt slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unless you desire </span>
  <em>
    <span>further</span>
  </em>
  <span> punishment?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light shifted to her knees promptly, abruptly turning on them and taking a moment to observe the rows of his royal guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clothes off first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the heat rise to her face. It was one thing to serve him in front of his guard as she was certain was his original intent, but to get stripped and beaten? To be made an example of? The heat between her legs throbbed with need at the idea, and she bit her tongue, gaze flitting to the floor in shame as her fingers moved to fidget with the fixing of her clothes, only for Emet's fingers to snake into her locks and yank backwards, causing her to cry out in shock, need roaring in the pit of her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Faster, hero, lest I lose my patience," Emet murmured, lips brushing against her ear and inhaling sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft moan left her lips. She could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the mirth in his voice, and it took everything she had to keep working her fingers along the fastenings of her garb, and to stop herself from melting in desire. Once the fixings were loosened, she shrugged them off, her robes slithering to the floor as she gingerly shifted them away from her body. For a moment she sat still, fidgeting with her fingers, ears twitching at each sound behind her. Leather groaning against leather, each sound causing her to flinch. When she didn't move swiftly enough as he deemed fit, Emet placed the sole of his foot twixt her shoulder blades and pushed gently, bidding her downwards. Her breath hitched in her throat, and dutifully she followed its lead, her cheek and chest pressing flush with the floor as her back arched to raise herself to him, her legs parting, bearing the extent of her need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Much better," Emet stated. "But what's this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought the butt of the belt to her wetness and rubbed gently along the outside, causing her to mewl and turn her face towards the floor in shame. "How </span>
  <em>
    <span>deplorable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Are you aroused by the idea of being publicly disciplined? What a filthy specimen you are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet removed the belt from her wetness and unfolded it, each motion bringing it back up to its full length. Once the length of leather lay slack in his hands, he gripped the edges in one hand each and yanked, causing it to elicit an audible snap. Beneath him the Warrior of Light flinched at the sound, sending a wave of excitement through his veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me then, how many strokes do you think you deserve?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice had picked up an authoritative tone that had the Warrior of Light quivering. Breathing had begun to become difficult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch stood up from his position on the throne and began to pace slowly behind her. She bit her cheek, resisting the urge to say zero knowing it would only make her punishment worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I asked you a question, my dear, I expect a prompt reply," Emet said bluntly, voice belying his mirth. "Unless of course, you test my patience with intent."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave the belt a snap again between both hands, and the Warrior of Light tensed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No no no," she began, shaking her head fervently against the floor, mind racing as she tried to reason what kind of a response he desired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"F-five?" she squeaked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hopeless."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt his fingers snake into her hair, yanking her head up from its resting place on the ground as he knelt, bringing his own inches from hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will get ten. Five strokes of the belt, five strokes of the cane. Five for your cheek, five more for your misgivings. And after each of them you will thank me for disciplining you." The coy smile returned to his lips. "Is that clear?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes," she stuttered, and then abruptly corrected herself. "Yes, my Lord."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tch." Emet let go of her head and stood back up, allowing her to press her cheek back against the cool floor. "That's one more stroke of the cane for an incorrect title."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened in panic as she thought over the many titles Emet-Selch had over his lifetime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"E-emperor Solus?" she tried again, voice wavering with uncertainty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your Radiance," Emet corrected, and swiftly planted the sole of his foot on the side of her head, pinning her to the floor helplessly as he unfurled the belt and raised it to the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light held her breath, ears ringing in the moments of silence before the belt cracked down upon her, edge licking at her rear, causing her to lurch forward and cry out at the shock of the impact. As her body shifted to adjust itself to the sudden pain, the foot atop her head pressed down with further vigor, silently ordering her to remain still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-ah," she moaned, fingers curling into her palms as the heat surged between her legs. "T-thank you, Your Radiance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very good</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Emet said, each syllable punctuated with amusement and mock praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another crack, another line stinging across her rear. She could practically see where it was reddening in her minds eye. She moaned again softly, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to turn her face into the floor despite the foot planted firmly atop her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-thank you, Y-Your Radiance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tensed, awaiting another, but none came. Craning her ears, she could hear Emet breathing calmly above her. His foot still kept her firmly pinned in place, his gaze walking over, consuming, her form. Just the thought of his hungry eyes drinking in her appearance sent a jolt down her spine and she shuddered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-Is something the matter, Your Radiance?" she breathed, her body practically quivering beneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ask for it. For what you rightly deserve."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver rolled across her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please discipline me, Your Radiance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why should I do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from speaking out of line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me why I should punish you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please discipline me for mocking yo- A-Ahh nggh-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The belt cracked across her backside mid sentence, leaving yet another exquisite red line. Emet inhaled sharply as her back curled in on itself as much as was possible beneath his foot, and promptly returned to its arched position as the pain subsided, gasps beginning to escape her lips along with occasional whimpers of need. His grip on the belt tightened in tandem with the rise in his own desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How lovely to see you prostrate before me, and how fitting too, that an Eorzean kneel before the Garlean emperor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip as his curled into a sneer, squeezing her thighs together and rubbing in a pathetic attempt to soothe her arousal as another crack of the belt came down upon her thighs, eliciting yet another cacophony of cries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-Thank you my l- Your Radiance, f-for disciplining me. F-for dominating a l-lowly Eorzean like me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsk, starting to fall to pieces already? I wonder how you'll hold together during the caning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another crack. Her need growing rapturous in her stomach, she let out a long, low moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please, Your Radiance, please touch me. Please allow me some release."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah-ah," Emet chided, finally lifting his foot from her head. "Filthy creature. We still have 6 strokes of the cane to go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light whined in protest, and lifted her head slightly so her cheek no longer stuck to the marble floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You would deign to order your emperor?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another symphony of whines followed from her mouth, and she shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All your whining is drawing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of attention," Emet said pointedly as he paced behind his throne and procured a long, thin cane, running his hand down it's legnth and swishing it through the air with a hiss that sent the Warrior's skin pebbling. "Even the most stoic and determined of my guard can't help but stare."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light glanced up, and immediately felt her face redden as she observed each and every guards gaze turned slightly towards her, some no longer even attempting to hide it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nn-no..." she mewled, pressing her forehead up against the cool floor, the wetness between her legs now aching terribly, pangs of need running up and along her spine. She was so close... any more and she thought she'd fall apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet gingerly placed the tip of the cane at the base of the Warrior's spine and traced its length slowly up to her neck, admiring the graceful curvature of her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you, so needy and pliant beneath my touch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whined, swaying her hips unwittingly in her need. And then she trembled and quivered, nerves twitching as a small orgasm crashed upon her, a series of soft moans breaking free from her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goodness."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet turned the cane lengthways and placed it gingerly upon the indentation where her thighs met her rear, rubbing it forward and back. The tip of her need </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> came into contact with the length of the cane, a sliver of slick fluid getting picked up by it as the Ascian motioned with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you truly so far gone that my words alone cause you to lose yourself?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned, parting her legs and shifting backwards, chasing after the gentle touch against her soaked apex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet clicked his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We aren't finished, control yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite it all her need still sat torturous in her stomach, the gentle tease of the cane against her wetness driving her delirious and causing her to shift further backwards still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tch, can't you even hold still without my help? Must I do everything for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet's foot returned to her cheek, putting a swift end to her lust driven motions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Count for me, my dear," Emet said, the cane whistling through the air and coming into contact with her rear with a soft thwack. The sharp sting caused her to cry out and lurch forward with such strength that she shifted out from beneath his feet, falling from her raised position to the floor. No sooner had she started to rub at the stinging site than Emet's hands gripped her waist, fingers digging into soft flesh, and yanked, pulling her from where she lay strewn on the floor back into her correct pose, his foot promptly returning to its place on her cheek, now pressing down more firmly. The cane whistled through the air and struck its target again, and again she cried out, lurching forward not quite so easily this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Count</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Emet reminded her again, gently tapping the cane against her thighs as if lining up his next strike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-Two," the Warrior of Light whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another hiss through the air and thwack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-Ahh.. T-Three," she mewled, rubbing her thighs together and balling her fists as a fourth strike rushed to meet her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She choked out the fourth number. "P-Please your radiance h-have mercy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mercy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet turned the cane and slid its length carefully between her legs, pressing it and rubbing it between her slick folds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My dear, eleven strokes is already extremely merciful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light whined, both at his statement and the torment between her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well, you will have one final stroke, stronger than the last two combined, how does that sound for mercy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whimpered and tried to shake her head beneath his foot. Unable to do so, she opened her mouth to speak, only for the cane to swiftly be removed from twixt her legs and hiss through the air. As the harsh blow came into contact with her thighs Emet's foot left her head, allowing her to cry out and stagger forward, her body splaying across the marble floor as the bright red line blossomed along her thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a few moments she lay rubbing her hands along her thighs and rear in an attempt to soothe the sting, fingers tracing the edges of the raised hot marks that bloomed in a beautiful red as Emet ran a rag over the cane and popped it back from where it came. Her fingers continued to examine the marks, her eyes on the Garlean Emperor's shoes as he walked back towards her, only for his hand to tangle into her hair and pull. He yanked her from her position on the floor and pulled her, crawling on her knees, to the throne, back to her kneeling position where they had first started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly Emet shifted the decorative layers of fabric around his hips to free himself from his torturous confines. Once free, he let his weight fall back against the chair, resting his elbow on the side and his cheek on his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever am I to do with you..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light let out a heady moan, leaning forward, hands lifting to grasp at the Garlean Emperor's robes but thinking better of it and returning to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cumming in the middle of discipline..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand caught her jaw and tilted her head up to look at him, cool white leather clinging to her sweat covered skin. Emet smirked at her, his left hand shifting to the arm of the chair and curling, drawing her gaze. Below his palm sat the riding crop, black leather against white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You remember this.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers curled around the crop, plucking it from where it sat and giving it a brief swish through the air, his gaze watching it arc through the air before flickering back to her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your favourite.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath caught in her throat, the cool leather tongue shifting to press against her cheek, and then flick downwards, between her legs to press against her clit, sending a spike of pleasure up her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The offending organ," Emet said pointedly, pressing it into her slick, drawing a whimper from her lips. "Don't you think it deserves punishment for behaving in such a.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>disruptive</span>
  </em>
  <span> manner?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naught but mewls spilled from her lips, and his fingers caught her jaw again, brushing along her trembling lower lip as he gazed down his nose at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Answer me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let her eyes slip closed, breath coming out in short pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yes, Your Radiance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head was spinning wildly. Opening her eyes she gazed up at him to see a slight smile had returned to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he drew out, letting the crop slip away from where it pressed against her to press on her inner thigh, an order. "Spread your thighs just a little more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking, she shifted, gaze flitting down to watch as the crop eased yet further away, the Garlean preparing to strike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsk," Emet clicked his tongue, palm shifting to her scalp and grabbing her hair in a bundle. "Eyes on me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he yanked, tugging her head backwards so she leant towards him with her head tilted back as she let out a soft cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're doing so well," he murmured, voice softening as he gazed her in the eye, brows arching in subtle concern as she whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just one, my dear," he breathed. "Can you take that for me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Mm-" she whimpered out, lower lip trembling, and his palm on her scalp relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can use your head. Is it red?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quivered, letting her eyes slip shut and shaking her head, a stuttered breath escaping her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I.. I can take it," she squeaked out, straining to speak each word. "K-keep.. going... .. </span>
  <em>
    <span>p-please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smirk returned to his lips, leather curling into her hair, squeezing furiously at her scalp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep those legs spread."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And blubbering slightly, teetering on the edge of losing herself completely, she watched his gaze flick down, tensing her core to keep herself from shutting her legs or putting her palms out to protect herself. She watched the focus in his eyes, the subtle furrow of his brow as he leant forward, his palm shifting backwards, tilting the crop back ever so slightly, and then she jumped, eyes squeezing shut with a sound like that of a hurt animal when a soft thwack met her between the legs, a gentle jolt of pain clawing up her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The palm in her scalp eased up, the crop shifting away from her back to Emet's hands, where he plucked a rag and gave the tongue a quick wipe it over before letting it down on the floor beside the chair. Sitting before him she teetered, struggling to hold herself upright with each breath of air. If his hand hadn't curled back into her locks she would have fallen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet leant back, plucking off the leather on his hands and letting them fall to the floor beside the throne before giving his cock a single slow stroke and holding it upright, leaning back to spread his thighs in command. The smile had disappeared from his face, but entertainment still glinted behind his eyes as he watched the Warrior of Light shift on her knees towards him slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she leant forward and opened her mouth to take him into her, he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did not say thank you, dear hero."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile returned as she let her head fall forward onto his thigh in shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-thank you, Your Radiance, for disciplining me," she murmured hurriedly into his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For disciplining you in such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>merciful</span>
  </em>
  <span> manner," Emet corrected, stroking her head and bidding her gaze up to meet his as the mirth returned to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked, brows furrowing as ache between her legs throbbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Your Radiance, for disciplining me in such a- a... ahhh," she closed her eyes, melting beneath his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at me," Emet murmured, tilting his chin up, running the tip of his thumb along the edge of her ear, her breath coming out in short labored pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes and tried again, swallowing. Every touch, every breath and murmur of his voice, was sending her undone again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-thank you, Your Radiance, for disciplining me in such a.. a.. j-just and m-merciful mann- ahh nngh-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes shut again and she buried her face into his thighs, groaning, rubbing her own together with such desperate vigor Emet found himself very nearly unable to help pulling her upright and forcing himself into her abruptly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're very welcome, my dear," he said coyly, his hand stroking her head softly. "Now then, shall we resume what we were doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>prior</span>
  </em>
  <span> to your cheek?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trailed his hand under her chin and pressed upwards, urging her to lift her face from his thighs. As she obeyed, he gently brushed his thumb along her lower lip, her gaze slowly rising to meet his, lips parting. She nodded once, her breath coming out in hot heavy gasps as she leant forward and slowly took him in her mouth, moaning as Emet dug his heels in and stifled a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned softly around him as she worked herself onto his length, inhaling slowly as his tip pressed up against the back of her throat, twitching. Once she had taken him fully into her, for a moment she stilled, simply breathing him in and reveling in the sensation of having him in her mouth, the thin wiry hairs brushing gently against her nose, then, moaning in need as she did so, she pressed her tongue flat against the base of his cock and slid her head backwards, tracing a vulgar line along the bottom of his length. Emet bit his tongue, his hands clawing into her hair and the arm of the throne in an attempt to keep himself from groaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and gazed down at her, thumb tracing over the ridges of her ear, only to throw his head back as she shifted her head down, swiftly taking his entire length into her mouth in one go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G-Good- ah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand tightened on her scalp, holding her in place while he bucked his hips, gently thrusting himself into her throat, eliciting soft, wet noises and gags between her moans. As his gaze turned back down to meet hers, his grip loosened, allowing her to resume her ministrations as she gazed up at him with a pleading expression. He stroked her head, feathering his fingers gently over her ears, her cheek, and along her neck, thumb pressing gently against the middle of her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-My dear," he began, toes curling as he stroked her head. "Turn around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior stopped her bobbing and gazed up at him for a few moments before sliding her mouth of his length, a trail of saliva breaking from her lips as she did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Your radiance?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet ran the back of a finger along her cheek, brushing a stray hair from the front of her face. She looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this, brows arched in need, soft, warm pants escaping from her lips between mewls and moans, her cheeks flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Turn around and present yourself again," Emet breathed, the harshness that had once surrounded his voice had gone, replaced by breathlessness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light shifted slowly, and obeyed, the flush on her cheeks growing in colour as her attention was once again brought to their audience. Some of them had resumed looking forward, and she imagined that beneath their helm their own cheeks were a bright shade of red, though the vast majority continued to observe silently. Eyes flitting to the ground, she pressed her chest down against the cool floor and raised herself to him, shivering, legs parting slowly only for her to squeak as Emet ran a finger along her sex. She mewled softly as his pried between her folds, running along the outside and then gently along the inside of each side, his thumb pressing up and rolling against her clit as his finger slid into her, followed by another, and bent up against her walls, rubbing slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, my lor- Y-Your Radiance," she moaned. Emet tutted, continuing to motion with his fingers as his other hand stroked his length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shifting and bringing himself to a kneel behind her, Emet feathered a trail of kisses along the curve of her back, before sliding his fingers, now covered in slick, out of the other, and bringing the tip of his length up against her entrance, slowly sliding himself into her as she moaned long and low, back arching and hips pushing backwards in a desperate attempt to hungrily take more of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet stifled a groan as her heat parted welcomingly around him and then hugged his length with such ardor that it felt as though he wouldn't be able to pull out. Once fully sheathed, he wrapped his hands around her hips, and gradually pulled out, slowly beginning to thrust into her, each movement prying a vulgar moan from her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To think the Warrior of Light would get so aroused by being disciplined and used in public," Emet said, snaking his hand to her front and pressing the tip of his index finger against her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do wonder what the others would say if they could see you now.. moaning in such an indecent manner as the founding father of the Garlean Empire fucked her for his guard to see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light mewled, her thighs quivering as she pressed into the other, each shift out followed by her hips chasing the sensation of being filled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you no shame, my dear?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head as he continued to pull out and push into her agonisingly slowly, the finger on her clit circling at a painful rate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please, Emperor Solus, Y-Your Radiance,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please.. Please fuck me properly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet chuckled, continuing to ease himself into and out of her at a rate that had him starting to break a sweat too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Properly? You accuse me of doing something </span>
  <em>
    <span>half heartedly?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he chided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nngh-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light pressed her forehead into the floor, brows contorting and hands balling into fists in pathetic need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" she cried, her voice breaking in her throat as she lost herself. "Please just..</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fuck me with such ardour that I struggle to breathe and can't stand, cant walk in a straight line. Use me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>use me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>PLEASE!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed her hips backwards, trying desperately to take him into her, his nails biting into her hips, purple seeping out beneath them as they skillfully kept her in place. This was too much, even for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you ask so nicely, how can I resist?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He planted his hand on her cheek, pressing her face into the ground and swiftly quickening his pace, thrusting into her as his hand on her hip squeezed with even greater strength, pulling her into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulgar moans and cries left her throat as he fucked her, babbled words of thanks stringing from her lips as she struggled to breathe beneath his palm, the hand gripping her pelvis eventually snaking between her legs and rolling over the bundle of nerves as she swayed her hips in whatever manner was possible from her current position, chasing after desperate release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet's hand gripped at her locks and tugged, bringing her body up and flush with his as his hand shifted to place his thumb and forefinger beneath her jaw, pressing her head up and back onto his shoulder as he continued to thrust into her fervently, savoring the depraved moans that broke from the Warrior of Light's lips. His lips brushed over her ear and down her neck, nipping gently and then biting down upon the skin, more purple seeping out below his teeth as she writhed in his grasp, her hand snaking up to her shoulder to grasp at his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Open your eyes my dear," he murmured into her ear, panting. "Look at them as their emperor takes you like the lowly animal you are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she did. As Emet's hand snaked to her breast and toyed with the pert flesh at its center, she forced her eyes open and gazed at the royal guard, eyes flitting between each and every one of them, meeting their gaze. Every single one of them had returned their eyes to her, attention drawn by the obscene moans wrought by Emet's ministrations. She felt a twinge in her stomach shoot down between her legs as the need in her stomach quickened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Your Radiance, I-I- Mmh-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit her tongue, Emet's hand clamping over her lips and nose as he thrust into her with vigorous purpose, her entire body shuddering at the sensation as she seized up and shivered, orgasm rippling across her limbs as he buried himself into her, his grip on her tightening and only letting up after his twitching and her quivering eased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a few moments they stayed like that, the pair of them panting, heads nestled into one anothers shoulders, until Emet slowly slid out of her, his hands easing her to lay down on the floor, her thighs still quivering from exertion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you stand, my dear?" He murmured, thumb brushing along her forehead with a gentleness in stark contrast to the vigor of moments earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed softly, legs quivering as she lay flat against the floor. "I don't seem to be able to move my legs at all without them shaking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet smiled softly, the mirth from earlier gone and replaced with care. Slowly he slid his hands beneath her limp figure and lifted her into a bridal carry, noting the bruising he had left not only on her rear but at her waist where his fingers had dug in, and at the crook of her neck, in the perfect shape of his teeth. He stepped down gingerly from the altar on which the throne stood and began to walk past the ever stoic royal guard to move to his bedchambers as her eyes fluttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I love you," she murmured, just as she fell from consciousness, causing Emet to freeze just in front of the doors to the throne room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip, trying dearly to keep himself from tearing up, and motioned to a guard with his head for them to open the door.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I... have no idea why my word editing software has added spaces around italics?? I'm so sorry ;-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted soff (also this was meant to be longer but I am BAD at that)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she awoke it was to the smell of sandalwood. Candles that had sat burning for several hours and finally burnt out. The smell of him. The smell of home.</p><p>Shifting every so slightly she noticed the soft sheets below her, how the mattress practically consumed her. It had been an age since she had slept in a bed this comfortable, this luxurious. The last time she could recall such a thing was when she was Lord Edmont's guest. and even then this far exceeded her experiences there.</p><p>Groggily she shifted, and then noticed the warmth upon her back, the show rise and fall of the body next to her and the weight draped over her waist. Despite herself warmth flooded into her heart and she couldn't help but smile, turning to wrap an arm around him, causing him to stir ever so slightly and smile at her with heavy lidded eyes.</p><p>"Love you," he murmured, so quietly she almost didn't hear it, and her heart leapt into her throat, tears pricking at her eyes.</p><p>"Love.. you too.." she whispered, and his lips curled into a smile as she burrowed her face into his chest, squeezing her arms around him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>... I can't believe wrote vanilla sex... and I have absolutely no idea if it's any good bc it's just not smth I normally write. Please let me know if it's ok! ;;</p><p>If you like my work and want to scream at me you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sun_and_solace">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>